seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arleigh Family
The Arleigh Family are one of the 20 Rogue Families that form the official opposition against the present also held by their fellows having the . They have gained infamy for producing generations of pirates, Revolutionaries, bandits, among other criminals known throughout the world over. The present generation is represented by Jonathan Arleigh in the world of piracy and Shiraz D. Arleigh as the present leader of the Resistance. Members Traits Physical traits The clan is diverse, but the most common physical features are black or blue hair and their members being taller than the average person. Jonathan exemplifies this trait by being 213 cm (7 feet) tall. The female members are at least 6 feet tall. Personality The Arleigh are known to be rebellious during their younger years. An example of this was when Arleigh D. Habanero renamed himself into Juan Enriquez since he wanted to become a Marine officer, only to end up becoming a pirate himself under his old name. However, mature members of the family are extremely loyal servant-leader figures. The most popular example is when Arleigh D. Shiraz officially established the Resistance coalition in the World Diet under his cover name Juan Garcia Enriquez. He did this to expose government corruption which is against the cause the Revolutionaries fought hundreds of years before present day. Some other observable traits are being timid and introverted which is Jonathan's prominent trait although they also end up being very curious people which makes them comical geniuses. This is what the first known member was known for as a scientist whose research paved the way to research of Ancient Weapons later on. They are also bad listeners in general since the older members slept through lectures and storytelling times unless they are really engaging. Jonathan on the other hand combat his boredom by randomly typing stuff on his phone. History The Arleigh Family was once affiliated with the that fought the in the . Arleigh D. Sigur was behind the development of the as a result of his research. After marrying Killigrew Skytte, he established his base of operations on his home island Amaterasu. His fate after that was unknown, although he made sure that the Arleigh surname was popular around the world for centuries. Arleigh Clan's Reign as Yonko After several hundred years, the family dominated the earliest years of the One Piece-era piracy. The members of this generation have currency-themed names, with the most notable being Arleigh D. Peso who rose through the rank until his strength deteriorated with age and was defeated by . He was later killed and usurped by who succeeded him as Yonko. The Kingdom of Amaterasu was later occupied after they were defeated by the invading Oda clan led by Oda IV. All of the members of the Arleigh household were killed, but a son of Peso managed to escape. Aspiring to make a return to Amaterasu and the Yonko, that surviving son, Arleigh D. Krone entered piracy and attacked . After years of battling the , he managed to defeat and , two of the officers of the organization. However, when he confronted Whitebeard himself, he suffered a crushing defeat and decided to attack Oda IV as revenge since he is not willing to surrender. He earned a bounty of 610,000,000, but it was frozen later when he became a member of the in the exchange of providing information to the the location of Oda IV's whereabouts. In a Marines operation led by Vice Admiral , he provided support on his attack on Amaterasu. Borsalino murdered Oda IV and gave a large sum of money on Krone. However, he did not accept the money or the kingdom since he said that "it has been a wasteland since the start". After serving four years in the Shichibukai, Krone retired from piracy and his youngest daughter Arleigh D. Rupee was named as his successor. The Age of Arleigh Revolutionaries Rupee joined the led by around 3 years before the start of One Piece. Dragon was a close friend of her father. She used her alias Maria and was a famous singer, and her status allowed her to gain connections in the , which in turn allowed her to support the Revolutionaries by providing them ships and other forms of naval support. She also encountered during one of her operations in and later met with the rest of her crew in two years later. After the final battle in , she was offered a position in the new government but she declined. Rupee married one of 's nephews and became a resort owner. Her older brother, Riyal, continued her legacy by creating a new Revolutionary Army called the Resistance. Riyal did not want his organization as an opponent to the first Revolutionary Army that his sister joined. Eventually, the increasing corruption of the D. families leadership in the World Government motivated him to build his own militia. However, the Resistance remained a secret group. After hundreds of years, there were no reports about the whereabouts of Riyal and his descendants but since there were members who lived nowadays means that the Arleigh Family lives on. A New Age: The Contemporary Arleigh Family TBD Site Navigation Category:Arleigh Family Category:Families